Talk:Bloodshot Rising Spirit Vol 1
"Bloodshot" isn't Bloodshot We should probably change the featured character from this series from Bloodshot (Valiant Entertainment) to something new. The last issue states the Bloodshot featured in the series was INCINERATED, showing this can't be the Every Man one we know and love. This was just another failed attempt, like the members of the Bloodshot Squad. So, maybe, something like Richard Tate (Valiant Entertainment), since that was the only memory file that stuck? And, in addition, is the ending supposed to imply that Colonel Daube is Bloodshot..? Or PRS just, like, took his nanites and made Bloodshot...? Very confusing series over all Man Wolf (talk) 01:54, July 14, 2019 (UTC) :Ah, good catch! :#Yeah, this series s****d, and was very unnecessary. They should have never published this. Not sure why they did? :#It's very confusing and very contradicting. The real question is "who is Bloodshot"? Do we actually know for sure that "our" Bloodshot is Ray Garrison, or is Ray Garrison just another memory engram? :#I know I know. Incinerated is something absolute and definite. He! That's if the doctor can be trusted by the way. Anyhow, it's incinerated vs. the Angelo Mortalli memory engram in issue #1 and vs. Bloodshot's iconic look and haircut throughout the series. :#What's the best solution here? You're probably right this character shouldn't be associated with and linked to Bloodshot (Valiant Entertainment), but do we really need to create a "new" character page? Why not hard link to Bloodshot's disambiguation page (without using the "a" template)? Or we could create a new page for "Bloodshot Memory Engrams (Valiant Entertainment)" that he Bloodshot version is linked to? We could use this for , too, because that --at the end-- certainly isn't Ray Garrison either. :#Daube should stay Daube. There's no hard evidence that he is Ray Garrison-Bloodshot. Besides, he does not have the iconic look. :Don Felipe (talk) 18:02, July 17, 2019 (UTC) ::Regardless what we do with the Bloodshot featured here, I think a "Bloodshot Memory Engrams" page is a good idea. It would help simplify confusion, as well as being a place to put that interesting part of 'Shot's history without cluttering up his own page with a thousand Engram listings. ::Daube and Bloodshot should definitely stay separate. While I think it's POSSIBLE he is Bloodshot, we don't have anything definitive enough. Maybe just a trivia note on Daube's page, but probably not even that. I was more just trying to FIGURE OUT what that series was trying to say haha. ::As for whether or not this non-Bloodshot deserves a page, I think he does. If this was a one-off, minor appearance I'd agree with you that we could just hardlink it to the disambig, but he stars in an 8 issue series, has meaningful interactions with PRS, HARD Corps, and the supporting cast of that series, plays a role in the Bloodshot lineage, and could be mentioned at some point in the future. ::Man Wolf (talk) 21:27, July 17, 2019 (UTC) :::Yeah, okay, but the new character page should not be called after one of the engrams, no matter if it stuck and for how long. That's just story, none of the engrams in Bloodshot Rising Spirit proofed to be useful and, ultimately, that Bloodshot had to be incinerated. The character page needs to have a more generic name. Just like "Bloodshot (Valiant Entertainment)" who may or may not be Ray Garrison. Based on Bloodshot Rising Spirit it certainly is just another memory engram, named after the blind programmer kid. Another part of the story that I'd rather haven't read. :::None of the Bloodshot character pages has an ordinary name. They're Tank Man, Viet Man, Cold Man, Quiet Man, and the Every Man aka Bloodshot. You cannot call this character Richard Tate because that's just one of those memory engrams. Call him the Unknown Man, the Not Yet Every Man, the Incinerated Man, the Wrong Man, the Whatever Man... I know, none of these are perfect. Perhaps "Bloodshot Rising Spirit (Valiant Entertainment)"? At least, then it's crystal clear where he's from. Don Felipe (talk) 11:44, July 18, 2019 (UTC) ::::With the lack of an official "Blank Man" name, I think "Bloodshot Rising Spirit" is the best name we have. Man Wolf (talk) 21:16, July 18, 2019 (UTC)